


Cold Hands

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: season of kink [8]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Kuai Liang was being careful to not freeze him, but still putting enough cold behind his touch to make Kenshi shiver.





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the [season of kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: sensation play.
> 
> This was an idea I've had in my head since I first heard the Johnny and Subzero intro where Johnny told him women don't like men with cold hands. So I wanted to write it.
> 
> I also personally headcanon Kuai Liang as asexual, but one who will still be somewhat intimate with a partner. So there's some talking between him and Kenshi on how to proceed with their relationship and I wrote this in a way that you could easily skip the sex scene and it would still feel complete.

“I don’t mind your cold hands,” Kenshi said, smiling softly at Kuai Liang who had just been complaining about something Johnny had said to him during a friendly sparring match. He reached out and took Kuai’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his palm. “Sometimes, it even feels quite nice.”

He heard a snort from Kuai Liang who pulled his hand away. “Oh? How so?”

“Cools me down when I get a little hot,” Kenshi replied, leaning forward a bit. He touched Kuai’s cheek, who leaned into the touch. He paused for a moment, biting his lip as he thought about something that had been on his mind. “I haven’t brought it up because I was unsure of what you would think, but I have thought your cold hands on me when I’m alone sometimes."

Kuai Liang sucked in a breath and pulled back. He sat there quiet for several minutes and Kenshi briefly wondered if he should have kept those thoughts to himself. Just as he was about to apologize, the Grandmaster began to speak. “I wouldn’t have to do anything but touch you?”

“Only if you were okay with it,” Kenshi replied. “I know you don't particularly care for sex and I don't want to pressure you into anything."

“I just don’t desire it, nor do I derive the same pleasure from it that you do, but I want that connection with you and if there’s a way for me to be there that will work for both of us, then I would like to give that a try. I like being able to make you feel good, Kenshi."

"I know I brought it up, but I want to be one hundred percent sure that this is something you're okay with."

"If at anytime I start feeling uncomfortable, I will tell you," Kuai Liang said. "but I am willing to explore things with you." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kenshi's in a soft kiss. “I have a few things I need to finish, but perhaps afterwards, we could go to bed?”

“I would like that.”

Kenshi waited on the bed with anticipation. Kuai Liang had told him he was finishing up reading the last of the mission reports and Kenshi had come into the bedroom to wait for him. He had taken his armor off, only wearing the tank he had been wearing underneath and his underwear. He nervously tapped his fingers on the bed, keeping an ear out for the familiar sound of Kuai’s footsteps. 

He heard them a few minutes later and sat up a little more and he turned his head towards the door as it opened. Kuai Liang closed the door and walked over to him, leaning down to give Kenshi a soft kiss. “Do you want me naked?”

“I want you comfortable,” Kenshi answered. 

“Okay,” He gave Kenshi another soft kiss. “Give me a minute, and relax a bit. You’re a little tense.”

“I’m nervous,” Kenshi confessed, following the sound of Kuai’s footsteps. 

“You? Nervous?”

“Believe it or not, it does happen sometimes.”

Kuai Liang let out a quiet laugh and Kenshi heard as him pulling off his armor and setting it aside. “You’re going to have to tell me what you want tonight.”

Kenshi took a shaky breath. “I want your hands on me, and if you’re okay with it, I want you to kiss me, but I can take care of myself. If you want to do more, you can, but I only want you to do what you’re comfortable with. And if at anytime you want us to stop, please tell me."

The bed shifted as Kuai Liang got on it, moving himself to sit behind Kenshi. He placed his hand on Kenshi’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the swordsman’s neck, making Kenshi shiver when he blew some cold air onto the spot he just kissed. “Can I take your shirt off?”

“Yes.”

Kuai’s hands moved down Kenshi’s back, finding the edge of his shirt and pushing it up slowly. Kenshi let out a soft gasp as he felt the coldness of Kuai’s hands against his skin. He lifted his arms up and his shirt was pulled off of him and tossed aside. 

Kenshi leaned back against Kuai Liang as the man ran his cold hands along his skin. It was a nice feeling and he savored it for a minute, sighing as cold lips pressed against his shoulder. Kuai Liang was being careful to not freeze him, but still putting enough cold behind his touch to make Kenshi shiver. 

Hands moved slowly moved down Kenshi’s chest and stomach, and he turned his head for a kiss. The angle was a little awkward and Kenshi pushed Kuai’s hands away so he could turn around straddle him. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you mind if I touch myself?”

“Go ahead.”

Kenshi reached down, sliding his hand into his underwear and moaning softly as Kuai’s hands moved along his skin, leaving a cool path in their wake. Fingers touched more sensitive areas, making Kenshi gasp. Then Kuai’s lips were on his neck again, trailing kisses along Kenshi’s throat.

Kenshi moaned, stroking himself faster. Kuai’s hands got a little colder, making it feel like ice was running along his skin. He shivered again as they moved along his chest. “Too much?” Kuai Liang asked.

“No,” Kenshi replied. “That actually feels good.” He rested his head against Kuai’s shoulder, moaning again and again, stroking himself faster and faster. “Really good. Oh, fuck..Kuai...I’m so close.”

Kuai Liang held him tightly as Kenshi continued to stroke himself, his moans growing louder and louder until he was calling out Kuai’s name as he came hard. Kuai Liang continued to hold him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. Kenshi let out a content sigh, his body buzzing. “That…” He trailed off for a minute before laughing quietly. “That felt so good.”

Kuai Liang chuckled, lifting Kenshi’s head so he could kiss him. “I’m glad.” He gave him another kiss before saying, “Would you like to take a bath with me? Get ourselves cleaned up before bed?”

“That sounds really nice. I haven’t had a chance to take a nice, long soak in a while, or sleep in a comfortable bed.”

Kuai Liang pressed a kiss Kenshi’s forehead. “Well, tonight you will have both.”


End file.
